


My moose

by Emmatheslayer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4531620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/pseuds/Emmatheslayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>un beta's for Spn big pretzel</p>
    </blockquote>





	My moose

**Author's Note:**

> un beta's for Spn big pretzel

Kevin and Castiel , had been going at it for a while . They were fighting over how to win the heart of a Moose . Kevin wanted to whoo him but Castiel wanted to impress him . Dean found them arguing in the middle of the bunker about How much they loved Sam , Dean was very amused . Kevin and Castiel would never have Sam's Heart and he knew it . Because he already did Sam was his and he was not sharing with the angel or the prophet He smiled happily and walked away knowing he won that without even having to say anything .


End file.
